The Life One Must Choose
by sashaann88
Summary: She is a elf from Rivendell, but she woke up in Marius's dungeon and now she must choose between her home and the knight she has fallen in love with. I Don't Belong REWRITE.
1. Ch 1: A Long Away from Home

**The Life One Must Choose**

I don't own anything related to King Arthur or Lord of the Rings. Only what I have created is mine.

This is a rewrite for my story I Don't Belong. I decide to write this because I realize that there was a lot more I could have put into this story, so I am. Please tell me what you think.

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Long Away from Home.**

The smell of death seem to linger in the air in the small prison a young elf maiden was caged in. Her fair skin's glow was faint, tainted with blood and dirt. The once beautiful dark brown hair was tangled and dirty, and her ice blue eyes now the color of the sea before a storm.

Wincing as she tried and to sit her back against the stonewall, but the two day old wounds from a wiping kept her from doing so. She cursed quietly in her elvish tongue. In any normal situation her wounds would have healed with a day or so with the proper rest, but rest rarely came and she was being beaten daily.

Larien thoughts wonder to how she gotten into the dreadful place she now sat. _Lord Elrond had thought there was a need for more healers at the battle on the outer edge of the Rivendell forest. She and several others had been assigned to leave with the next batch of archers that where heading out. The battle was where she wanted to be, but being stuck in the healing tent was the last place she wanted to be. _Why Valar had given her the gift of healing, Larien did not know, because she would have rather been fighting.

_The head healer sent her off to find a near by stream to get water, because they seem to be running low. Larien had rode Meldiron to the small stream that was just a short ride from the camp. She had gotten off the horse and went to grab the water skins when Meldiron took off jerking the reins out of her hand. "Meldiron!"_ Larien couldn't remember anything past that point, she woke up in this small cell with a major headache and a large bump on the back of her head. That had been several weeks ago as far as she could tell, Larien had lost track of the days. She did quickly realize that somehow she was no longer in the realms of Middle Earth.

Carefully putting her back against the wall Larien let herself go into an uneasy sleep, but it didn't last long, sensing someone walk up and kneel down next to her cage Larien turned her head to see a man who gave her a twisted smile. Wishing she had the strength in her to run, but Larien wasn't even sure if her legs would support her weight so she didn't move. If she didn't get out, Larien knew she might start to fade, elves where not meant for such a dark life.

The man opened the door to the cage and went to grabbed Larien, but with what little strength she had, she pulled away. This only made the man pull her out of the cage harder dragging her knees across the dirt ground. Larien winced as rocks dung into her knee. Another man had joined them and one taking an arm each, then drug her to the far wall where they chained her hands to the wall. Both men seem to have a lustful gaze in their eyes as they spoke in their own language to one another.

Looking over at the woman who had been placed in the cage next to her's only a few days after she had, the woman looked just as bad. Larien knew what was coming, because it always went the same way each time. The men would beat her, while asking what she thought were questions, which she did not understand and then they if they chose to would have their way with her. The men would then throw her back into the cage and drag out the other woman treating her the same way. Whether or not the woman understood what the men said Larien was not sure of, because she never spoke a word. Larien knew there was only one other human in with them, a small boy who was caged across from her's.

Felling the weight of the cuffs around her wrist, Larien didn't move, for her will to do so had left her. She did not care anymore what happen to her whether she lived or died.

The two men continued to talk in hushed tones glancing at her every now and then.

Commotion of some sort caught Larien's attention she couldn't place where it was coming from, glancing at the men in front of her she could tell that they could not hear it.

Moments later when the sound of a door being busted in echoed down the stairway, the two men looked at each other with a somewhat panicked look on their faces. The man who stood nearest to Larien's cage turned and grabbed her arms and quickly removed the cuffs. Larien let out a small cry her arm had been dislocated only the day before by the same man. Footsteps then could be heard coming down the stairs. Not a moment later men appeared carrying their swords, they where knights. Larien felt the man holding on to her arm let go and she fell to the floor and let out a cry in pain. Receiving a blow to the stomach as the man kicked her back towards the wall knocking the wind out of her. Coughing trying to get her lungs to fell with air, tears began rolling down her cheeks as she laid there finally getting her breathing under control.

Lancelot walked into what appeared to be a small dungeon and what met his eyes shocked him. Death seemed all around him, but that was not what caught his eyes it was the woman who had been kicked by one of the 'monks'. He pushed the other monk out of his way Lancelot saw the woman staring up at him with a pleading look in her eyes. Images of his younger sister ran through his mind for a moment. Lancelot then turned and looked at his friend and commander, "The work of your God, is this how he answers your prays?"

Frustration flashed through Arthur's eye, "See if there are any others still a live."

Turning his attention back to the woman on the floor Lancelot went and kneeled next to her. The woman looked frightened, but he couldn't blame her, she looked she has almost been beaten to death.

"You shouldn't have sat foot in this holy place," a 'monk' as he pulled Lancelot away from the woman.

Larien hadn't the slights idea what the man said, but it seem to anger the curly haired knight. The knight then took his sword and put it through the man and then turned his attention back to Larien. Stared at the man as he kneeled in front of her, she wasn't sure whether or not to trust. Glancing over at the dead man, Larien wonder if the knight would do the same to her.

The woman looked up at Lancelot with a confused and frighten look. "I am not going to harm you," but the woman only looked at him in confusion. He realized that she must have not spoke Latin.

Sensing that she should trust him, Larien nodded at the knight. "_Help_?" but she knew the words never met her lips she felt even to weak to speak.

Stronger arms were around her now caring her and there was someone in front of her. Larien could hear the wind and the rustling of the trees. And then she the wind one she face and the snow as it fell, Larien closed her eyes, the light was too much for her eyes. Taking at deep breath Larien let the fresh fill her lungs at that moment she felt safe. She fell into a world of dreams and rest.


	2. Ch 2: Dreams Meet Reality

I don't own anything related to King Arthur or Lord of the Rings. Only what I have created is mine.

Sorry it has taken so long for me to update. I have been busy with classes and stuff. I have to say that I don't know if I like this chapter or not, but it gets done what I wanted to get done. Also I don't know how the dislocated shoulder thing works, but I just kind of made it up. Thank you to everyone who has review. I love getting review it makes me smile.

I am looking for a beta if anyone is interested. Just send me a message.

* * *

Chapter 2: Dreams Meet Reality

_Opening her eyes, Larien felt the wind hit her face and the smell of fall made her smile. But it quickly faded as she realized that it was a far to real dream. Picking a leaf off the bench Larien twirled the red orange leaf in her fingers. Letting it go she watched as the wind took it into the air and then the leaf slowly fell to the ground. Gazing at the leaf Larien wonder if this would be the only way she would see her home, through dreams. _

"_What is so interesting about that leaf?" Larien was brought out of her thoughts by a familiar voice. She looked up to see Legolas standing there._

_A smile came over Larien's face as she stood and went to hug Legolas, "Oh, Legolas it is so great to see you!" she said as she hugged her life long friend._

"_Larien, you speak as if you haven't seen me in months," Legolas said with a puzzled yet playful look on his face. _

_Larien broke the hug and took a step back from Legolas. 'This is just a dream, just a dream…' Larien looked up at Legolas and for a moment a sad smile graced her lips. "I should go and make sure I am not need at the healers," Larien turned to go, but Legolas grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him. Taking a deep breath, Larien would not look at Legolas, as she could feel tear forming. 'This is not real we are only friends…' Larien thought sadly. Legolas placed his hand under her chin making Larien look at him. Her dreams were finding feelings and thoughts she long since hide from the rest of the world. Opening his mouth to say something, but he quickly closed it his eyes glancing at her lips._

_There was movement behind her and quickly Legolas let go of her. Larien quickly turned to see Lord Elrond standing there. "Hello, Lord Elrond," she could feel a slight blush come to her cheeks._

"_Legolas, I must speak with Larien in private, so if you would excuse us," Lord Elrond said looking at Legolas then at Larien. _

_The Prince turned at looked at Larien, "I will find you later and we will talk," he said with a hopeful smile. _

_Nodding with a small smile on her face, Larien watched Legolas leave._

"_Larien, you are aware you are dreaming?" Elrond asked as Larien turned to face him once more._

"_Yes, I am," Larien said still hoping that this might not be a dream. "Why, have I come to such a dreadful place? I want to come home!" Larien could feel a tear run down her cheek._

"_Now, is not the time to decide that Larien. You were not happy here in Rivendell or Middle Earth, everyone could see it. You have lost your parents and __Hérion, there is nothing left for you here."_

_Larien felt her chest tighten at the mention of her dead fiancé a few tears rolled down her cheeks. She knew she should let her thoughts stay there to long but they did and now Larien could feel her dreams starting to shift. The Rivendell gardens faded, now they stood in the forest near Rivendell and dead bodies of both elves and orcs laid around the forest floor. Not daring to look down, but she could feel more tears streaming down her cheeks. "I can't do this," she heard herself say as Larien glanced up at Lord Elrond. She felt herself starting to wake, "The human language is not at all a hard one to learn. Just listen to them speak and if you need have them help you," was the last thing she heard._

* * *

Curiosity had been what made him get off his horse and go into the carriage where the two women and the young boy had been place. Lancelot had heard the woman he had carried out still slept after a day and half, but he wanted to see for himself. He was greeted by Dagonet when he entered the carriage.

"How are they?" Lancelot asked as Dagonet tended to the boy.

Dagonet gave a grim smile, "The boy burns if we don't reach the wall within the week, I don't know if he will make it," he then glanced over and looked at the woad, "I believe she will be fine, once her injuries heal." And then he glanced over at the other woman, "I checked her injuries late this morning and…" Dagonet looked back at Lancelot, "they where all gone, expect for her dislocated shoulder."

Lancelot just started at his friend with a look of disbelief on his face, "What do you mean gone?"

"There is nothing there expect what looks like old scares," Dagonet glanced over at the sleeping woman.

"No, that cannot be," was all Lancelot could say.

Dagonet shook his head, "Go and look for yourself, my friend.

The sounds of the carriage wheels moving across the earth enter Larien's ears as the dream faded from her site. Tears were threatening to show, but she wouldn't let them fall nor did she open her eyes, Larien wasn't ready to face this horrible world once more, especially with thoughts of Hérion still fresh in her mind. She had done her best keeping Hérion at the back of her mind, but it was still hard when he did enter her thoughts. Larien had been close to fading after his death, the only thing that had keep her there was her brother and her close friends.

Brought out of her thoughts as Larien felt someone kneel next to her, she laid and waited to see what they were going to do. Feeling them pull back the furs, then touched her shoulder, pain shot through her shoulder. She wanted to cry out in pain, but she kept quit and still. Her mind raced for a moment trying to figure out why her shoulder still hurt. Realizing her shoulder had been dislocated; Larien knew her body could not heal something that was out of place. Feeling figures grace across her face, Larien wonder where they were headed. And then it happened, what Larien hoped this person wouldn't do their figures had found her ear. Her eyes flew open as she tried her best to keep the moan that was trying to escape her lips from coming.

The man who had pulled her from the dreadful dungeon was staring down at her with a slight shocked look on his face. Larien went to sit herself up carefully trying not to make her shoulder hurt, not taking her eyes off the man. Sitting there holding on to her arm, Larien knew someone needed to help her to put it back where it should be.

Starring at the woman who sat in front of him, Lancelot wondered how she had everything healed, but a dislocated shoulder. He went to say something to Dagonet, but he seemed preoccupied with the boy. The woman had taken hold of his arm, which brought Lancelot's attention back to her. She then placed it on her dislocated shoulder and nodded her head. Lancelot starred at her for a moment, she wanted him to put her shoulder back in place.

Letting out a cry in pain as Larien felt her shoulder pop back in place. A few tears rolled down her cheek. Feeling weak for a moment Larien felt herself rest against the man's chest. The smell of horses and winter filled her nose, she liked the smell. Sleep called to her, but Larien wasn't ready to go back to the land of dreams, so she sat there with head on the man's chest wondering what lay out there in this world.

* * *

I hope everyone liked the chapter, please let me know what you think. 


	3. Ch 3: Names are Simple

I don't own anything related to King Arthur or Lord of the Rings. Only what I have created is mine.

I know its has taken me forever to get an new chapter up, but I have kind of writing 3 and 4 together, so chapter 4 should be up soon. Also for the wait I have added a summary for a new fanfiction that might be in the works. Its right below please let me know what you think.

No title for this at the moment. Ava is Tristan's youngest sister and this is her story. She watched as here home burn to the ground, by the Saxons. Found by the Saxons Ava is then taken and made to be Cynric's slave. When a small band of Saxons are sent to Briton to check out the land, name is taken along. Ava starts having dreaming of the Saxons killing her brother and other knights. Runs off and is soon found by the Woads, who have plans for her in the near future. Maybe a LancelotOC or GawainOC or GalahadOC. ((Name to change))

Also I would like to thank my beta Sarah, you rock!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

Now here is chapter 3.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Names are Simple**

After resting there for a moment, Larien sat up and looked at the man, could she really trust these men who had pulled her and the others from the dungeon. The man before had just help her with her dislocated shoulder, but still he was human, they where driven by power and lust. Looking in the man's dark brown eyes, Larien searched for what ever may lay behind them. There was a lot of anger and saddens behind them, Larien wanted to ask why, but she did not know how.

The thought about what Lord Elrond had said just before she had woken up, played across her mind. Listen to them and to ask for help, but how was she to do that when she didn't even know what they where saying to begin with. It had to be something basic, Larien knew, but what that was. 'Our names!' Larien thought to herself as a small smile graced her lips.

"Larien," she said placing her hand on her chest to indicate herself. Placing her hand the on the man shoulder, Larien hoped he would understand what she was trying to do. The man only looked at her confused. Larien repeated her actions, by placing her hand on her chest and saying her name, then placed her hand on his shoulder.

* * *

Staring at the woman Lancelot wondered what the woman was trying to say. The woman repeated her actions for a third time, placing her hand on her chest and saying, "Larien," then placing her hand on his chest.

Hearing a laugh come from the other part of the carriage, Lancelot looked over to see Dagonet with a smile on his face, "I believe she is trying to tell you her name and find out what your name is."

Lancelot let out a small laugh as he realized Dagonet was probably right. Turning his attention back to the woman, but her attention seemed to be on the boy Dagonet was tending to, but she must have realized he was staring at her, because she quickly looked back at him with her clear blue eyes.

* * *

The man was now looking at her again and whatever his friend had said to him, seemed to help the man understand her. "Lancelot," the man said as put his hand on his chest, then looking at her "Larien."

Larien felt a small smile come to her face when she heard the man say her name. "Lancelot," Larien said bring a grin to the knight's face. A moment of silence passed between them and then the healer knight said something to Lancelot, who then looked back at Larien with a sad smile and then turn to leave the carriage. Sitting there for a moment Larien then turned her attention to the other woman who had been in the dungeon with her.

* * *

Sticking her head out of the carriage, seeing the snow covered grounds and the bear trees Larien wondered if would be able to find happiness in this world, where there seemed to be hardly any. Sitting down in the furs, Larien pulled some around her, even though she was not cold. Watching the humans Larien's thought began to stray to her mother, who had been of the people of Rohan. Her mother had been young when she fell in love with her father, but Larien's father was not half elven and was unable to give up his immortality, and they were not aloud to marry. But they where deeply in love and not being married didn't stop them from having children, they had Larien's two older brothers few years after they had been together. Larien's mother give birth to Larien in her mid-forties and she was left in a weaken state. Becoming extremely ill a few years later, her mother soon died. Larien had been told it took a little more then a year for her father to fade, because of a broken heart. Having no real memories of her parents, Larien had to rely on stories from others and what her dreams came up with. She was anger them for falling in love, for leaving her and her brothers in the world alone.

Something wet hit Larien's face; bring her out of her thoughts. It was lightly snowing a smile coming to her face, after being in that dungeon for so long, she missed this. Glancing around the elf watched the humans who seemed to be staring back and whispering, with Guinevere help Larien had learn the basics of the humans language. With the basics of their language she knew she could figure out most of the rest. Sitting there she listened for a while…then the sleep that her body wanted took over.

* * *

_Feeling hay under her, Larien opened her eyes to find herself sitting on the ground of a stable. Standing up she brushed the hay off her pants and glanced around trying to figure out where her dreams had taken her this time. Spotting a flag with a white horse on it Larien realized she was in a stable in Rohan, which made since she had been thinking of Rohan before she fell asleep. She had spent about ten years in Rohan, trying to learn about her mother's people. Feeling something nudge her shoulder, Larien looked over to see Meldiron in a stall. Smiling she went to pet her horse._

"_You seem to be learning their language quite well," Larien knew that voice and turned to see Lord Elrond standing there._

"_Is he okay, Meldiron?" she asked as she turned back to her horse._

_Lord Elrond walked over stood next to her, looking at the stallion, "You will find out soon enough." _

_Eyeing the Lord, Larien wondered if it was wroth asking what he meant and then decide against it knowing he would not answer her. "I don't see the point in learning their language even though I have. I don't plan on staying," Larien said nothing, taking her eyes from Meldiron._

"_Larien, you haven't give this world, these people enough time," for a moment Larien thought she heard a worried tone in his voice._

_Looking at Elrond with a determined and sad look in her eyes, "I am not staying, I won't!"_

"_And why not!"  
_

"_Because, I won't end up like my father, I can't do it! I…I…" There were tears in Larien's eyes. "I'm not doing this anymore," everything started to go black._

* * *

"The woman, she was healed Arthur," Lancelot said to his commander, who was looking at him with confusion, "No bruise and scares that look old, all she had was a dislocated shoulder. I also noticed a point to her ears. And I believe her name is Larien."

"I have never seen or heard of such a person in Briton or anywhere else for that matter who could do such things. Do you think she is a threat?" Arthur asked.

"I don't believe she is a threat," Lancelot hoped she wasn't for some reason this woman interested him.

"We will just have to keep a watch over Larien then just to make sure she is not," Arthur said as Dagonet road his horse up next to them.

Excusing himself Lancelot decide to go back and see if Larien was awake because she hadn't been when he had passed by to go and see Arthur.

* * *

Please let me know what you think! REVIEW! Part behind Arthur and Lancelot, okay? 


	4. Ch 4: Into the Forest

**The Life One Must Choose**

I don't own anything related to King Arthur or Lord of the Rings. Only what I have created is mine.

This is a rewrite for my story I Don't Belong. I decide to write this because I realize that there was a lot more I could have put into this story, so I am. Please tell me what you think.

Note: Thanks to everyone who has read and review so far! I hope you guys like this chapter. Please let me know what you think! I will try to update more often, I have been busy with classes that is why I haven't updated much.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Into the Forest**

Waking, Larien felt the fleeting need to go home, she was determined not to stay in this world. Sitting there for a moment Larien tried to judge if she jump from the carriage and land without hurting herself badly. The carriage seemed to be going slow enough, Larien glanced around making sure there was no one close by to stop her from running. There was a forest to the left of the caravan, which would give her somewhere to hide if anyone followed her. Pushing the furs back quickly stood.

* * *

He saw her stand up in the carriage and look around checking for something. Lancelot eyed her wondering what she was thinking about doing. Then she jumped, landing cat-like a few feet away from carriage, which caught Lancelot off guard bring his horse, Morion to a stop, Larien looked him straight in the eyes and there seemed to be a small smirk on her face. Lancelot went to say something to her, but then the woman took off for the near by forest. For a moment he stayed there and wondered if he should follow and decided he probably should it was not safe in the forest. Kicking the sides of Morion, the horse took off after Larien. The woman was fast, but Morion was gaining on her, she looked back at Lancelot with the same smirk on her face as before and then she disappeared into the forest.

Entering the forest Lancelot saw no signs that Larien had entered the forest a moment before. There were no footprints in the snow, nothing to give a clue where the woman had gone.

* * *

Squatting on a branch Larien waited for the knight to get in the right spot for her to jump from the tree branch. Jumping from the tree she knocked Lancelot from his horse, they both hit the ground hard. In a blink of an eye Larien was back up holding Lancelot twin blades pointing them at the man on the ground. Looking back up at her with a confused look Lancelot warily got up from the ground never taking his eyes off of Larien. "I don't plan to hurt you. I just want the horse," Larien could hear the slight hint of fear in her voice, she only hoped Lancelot hadn't. She had never hurt or killed a human before and was about to start with the one who had helped her.

Looking a little taken back when he heard Larien speak, "I thought you didn't know our language." Lancelot moved his way so he was in between Larien and his horse.

Larien let out a small laugh, "I didn't at first, but your language was an easy one to learn. Now move so I can't get to the horse!" She was not in the mood for playing games.

"Where do you plan to go once you have taken my horse?" Lancelot asked he was in no hurry for this woman to leave and especially not with his horse.

She was becoming irritated by this man, "Home, why would I stay here, where ever here is. There is so much death and anger in these lands, there is not point in me staying here, I don't belong here."

Lancelot stood there for a moment debating on what to say next, he had to emit to himself he didn't want to see this woman go, "You are not from these, they are very dangerous. Come back to the wall with us and we might be able to help you find your home."

Standing there for a moment Larien thought about what she was going to next. The knight had a point she did not know these lands and she wouldn't know where to begin to look to go home. Lord Elrond had also said "You will find out soon enough," when Larien had asked about her horse. '_Maybe, Meldiron is here and maybe know how to get back to Middle Earth,_' she thought. "I will go with you…" Larien stopped after hearing a stick snap in the distance. Looking at Lancelot, she could see that his human ears had not heard it.

"Do any of the scouts not use a horse while scouting?" Larien asked lowering the two swords still looking off in the distance behind Lancelot and his horse.

Unsure of what it had to do with anything, Lancelot decide to answer her seeing she was distracted by something off in the distance, "No, not that I know of, is there something out there?" he said turning to look in the direction Larien was, but he saw nothing.

"Is there any reason that someone would be following the caravan without your knowing?" handing the knight's swords back to him, Larien noticed the bow and arrows on his horse saddle and wonder whether she was going to use that or not.

Worry passed through Lancelot's eyes, "The Saxons, we are trying to get back to the Wall before we run into them."

"Can you see anything out there?" Larien asked, but she knew already the man couldn't.

A puzzled look came over Lancelot's face, "No and I don't see how you can."

"You're just going to have to trust me," Larien glanced over at Lancelot's bow, "may I use your bow?" The knight nodded, but Larien had already started to grab it. As Larien readied the bow she realized how foreign the bow felt in her hands and how much heavier it was compared to elven bows. The man was close enough where she could hit the man without killing him. Letting go of the arrow, it went flying through the air and came to a stop when it hit the man in the leg. A smile came to Larien's lips, he wasn't going anywhere. Larien turned and looked at Lancelot a smile still on her face, "Now lets go see what he is doing out here," for a moment Larien felt like there was nothing wrong almost like she was home, but then she handed the bow and arrows back to Lancelot and everything was all to real.

Larien started walking in the direction where the man was, glancing behind her she saw Lancelot following with his horse.

Within a few minutes they reached the injured man who was holding on to his leg glare at the two. Lancelot looked at Larien with amazement in his eyes, but then he turned his attention to the man lying on the forest floor. By his barbaric looking appearance Lancelot could tell the man had to be a Saxon. Lancelot pulled out one of his twin blades and held it to the man's neck, "Have you been sent to spy on us?" there was a harsh tone in his voice.

The Saxon spoke in his own language and there was disgust presence.

Larien turned and looked at Lancelot's horse as the sound of a dead man found her ears. She had always wondered how humans could so easy kill one another she could never another elf. Turning back round she saw Lancelot cleaning the blood off his sword.

"We have to get back and tell Arthur."


	5. Ch 5: Rain and Snow

Finally a new chapter. I am so sorry that is has taken me so long. I have been SO busy with college!

NOTE: Some of the things in this chapter that are about elves, I don't know if they are totally right, but it is what I think.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5** Rain and Snow

"These men, why are they following the caravan?" Larien asked breaking the silence that had been going since that had started riding Lancelot's horse back to the caravan.

"We are not sure of why they are following us, but they are in Britain probably to take control of it. The Saxons only clam what they kill…and they kill everything." Lancelot said as he tightened his grip around Larien's waist as they exited that forest.

"I see, now why you and the others seem in such a hurry to get back to this 'wall'," Larien said looking back at Lancelot.

"Yes, we cannot take them alone and there are too many innocent lives at risk," Lancelot looked down at Larien's back seeing her exposed skin of her shoulder, it was pale and by the look of the woman he would have thought her skin would have been flawless, but it wasn't. There were scars from the whipping she had gotten from the place they had pulled her from and then there was a scar that looked like she had been hit by an arrow. Lancelot lifted his free hand and for a moment and he resisted the desire to touch her soft skin. He pulled his hand back, "Are you not cold?"

Larien felt a smile come to her lips, "It does not bother me. Actually quite enjoy it sometimes if it is cold enough, I can feel it." Larien knew that he wouldn't understand humans very rarely did.

"I don't understand," Lancelot was trying really hard not to touch the skin of this intriguing woman.

With a swift movement, Larien was looking back at Lancelot. She was debating what she was going to say, she had been the one to bring it up. "Here take my hand. I will show you." Larien turned a little more in the saddle and held her hand out to Lancelot.

Lancelot took her hand. Her skin was soft and at first there seem to be no heat coming from her hand, but then Lancelot felt the slightest bit of warmth. Lancelot looked up at Larien with a confused look on his face, "It is cold enough to snow and yet your skin has a hint of warmth to it. How?" Lancelot realized he was still holding on to Larien's hand and let it go.

The man's hands had been rough and callused from years of hard work, it was odd even in the smallest ways humans and elves were very different. Hopping Lancelot didn't notice the small bit of pink that came to her face, she didn't turn around it the saddle like she thought she might; she stayed like she was staring at the man. "My people, we don't feel temperature like you, humans do," she quickly turned back to the front of the horse, Larien all of a sudden felt uncomfortable about bring it up.

Noticing the uncomfortable feeling which was coming from Larien, Lancelot decided it was best not to ask the most obvious question, but another. "It must be nice, not having to deal with the harsh cold weather."

Turning to look back at Lancelot, there was hint of sadness in Larien's eyes, "I guess it is, but I have never been able to feel the sun of my face or what it is like to truly know what it feels like when a snow flake hits my face. Imagine going your whole life without those things. Things wouldn't be the same for you. I have been alive a long enough and have yet to know what it may feel like." Larien continued to look at the knight and she could see under all the hardness there seem to be a small hint of what looked to be sadness or something like it. She decided it best to turn back around and let Lancelot mull over what she had just said. It was good timing too; they had gotten close enough to the caravan that they would be over heard.

Lancelot could feel Arthur's irritated gaze coming their way and when he looked over at his commander his thoughts were confirmed. They were approaching the carriage Larien had been in and Lancelot thought it was probably a better idea to let her back into the carriage, before talking to Arthur. "You should get off here," Lancelot said bring his horse next to the carriage.

The woman shift in front of him and then with her cat like grace she was in the carriage. She gave a soft smile and nodded, "I will see you later then," and she ducked into the carriage.

'Now to deal with the issue at hand,' Lancelot thought as he rode to catch up with Arthur.

"What was that about?" Lancelot heard Gawain say as he passed the knight. Looking back Lancelot had a smirk on his face.

Arthur seemed to have slowed his pace waiting for Lancelot to catch up with him.

"Would you like to explain what just happen?" Arthur asked as Lancelot rode up next to him.

Taking a moment to put his thoughts together, Lancelot hoped nothing would go in the wrong direction for Larien's sake. "I was headed back to check on Larien, when I saw her jump from the carriage and take off for the woods. We all know the forest is not a safe place to be, so I decided it was best to follow her and bring her back." Lancelot tried reading the emotion on Arthur's face, but there seemed to be none. "She wanted to find her home, but I told it would be in her best interest to wait and let us help find her home. She…I mean we realized we were not alone in the forest." Still no emotion played across Arthur's face, "I believed it might have been a Saxon and without warning Larien shot the man."

Now Arthur's face showed emotion, "You let her shot a man, not knowing who he might be! And what if she would have shot at, then what Lancelot!"

"Well that didn't happen, did it." Lancelot just stared at his friend, what was he worried about. "He was a Saxon, Arthur. They have been tracking us, so we need to be on our guard."

"Yes, just like I feared" Arthur was still aggravated with him, Lancelot could tell.

Tristan appeared on the other side of Arthur and Lancelot took this moment to excuse himself.

"Lancelot, try to keep a better eye on her." Lancelot heard Arthur say as he rode off.

* * *

Staring lazily off into the distance, Larien had been listening to Lancelot and Arthur conversation, but it had end moments ago.

"You are not from these lands are you?" Larien looked up to see the woman who had been caged next.

Larien narrowed her eyes, "Why would you think such a thing?" she did not want everyone knowing she was not from this world.

"I am from these lands," she had a smile on her face and sat next to Larien, "And you look like nothing that is from these lands."

A concerned looked flash across Larien's face, "Is it really that noticeable?"

The woman looked Larien over, "You have a glow to your skin," her eyes moved to Larien's ears, "And your ears. But I think the one thing that has the knights at least talking, is the fact you healed so quickly, people don't do something like that."

Larien felt her cheeks turn red, causing the woman to giggle, "It will be okay, I don't think anyone else has notice, nor cares. I'm Guinevere," she said with a smile.

"I'm Larien," she said with a smile and pulled a fur blanket around her, she thought it might not make her stand out as much.

Snow began to fall, Larien looked up and let a few flakes fall on her face, but it wasn't just snow it was a mixture of snow and rain. Closing her eyes, Larien took in everything 

going on around her. A few knights were arguing over a knife throwing game and people whispered to one another about what was coming.

"What do you hear anything interesting?" a smile came to Larien's lips she knew who it was, Lancelot.

"Gawain, thinks he can win the next knife throwing game," Larien opened her eyes with a grin on her face.

Lancelot looked around to see where Gawain was, but he was nowhere in sight. He gave Larien a questionable look.

Seeing the look on Lancelot face Larien responded, "There many things about me, I believe would cause that look on your face." Another smile tugged on her lips. Larien glanced over to see if Guinevere was still sitting next to her, but the woman was not there. "What didn't Arthur think of the news?" she asked wanting to change the subject.

"It is just as he feared and he is worried we will not make it, but he won't say it." Lancelot said, but he could tell she had changed the subject.

"And what do you think?" Larien asked.

Looking up towards the sky a mixture and snow and rain fell on his face, "Rain and snow at once... a bad omen," there was a small smirk on his face as he looked back at Larien.

* * *

_They were one as Larien and __Meldiron raced across the plains of Rohan. Her dark brown her wiped wildly in the air, she felt free._

_Out of nowhere someone appeared in front of them. Larien tired to slow Meldiron, but there was no use, they were going to hit the person in front of them. The man… "Lancelot," Larien said realizing who it was, he even had a smirk on his face. _

Her eyes flew open as Larien smacked her head into the tree she had been resting against. "Ow!" she said rubbing the back of her head, Larien looked around to find Lancelot standing in front of her and he had the same smirk on his face.

"Having a nice dream?" Lancelot asked rising one eyebrow, smirk still on his face.

Larien scowled, "It was until you," Larien stood up dusting herself off.

Lancelot looked Larien over.

She looked up at him with a confused look on her face. Larien then realized he was looking at the dress she was wearing; she felt heat rush to her cheeks. "It wasn't my first 

choice, but it is all anyone had," she said with a small smile on her face. It had been several years since she had last worn a dress and it was very uncomfortable.

And then she felt it, a presence she hadn't felt in a while. A big smile came over her face and Larien headed off in the direction where she thought he might be.

* * *

Let me know what you think!


	6. Ch 6: And the Tale is Started

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Here is the next chapter. I really like how this one came out, I hope you guys do.

Chapter 6 And the Tale is Started

"Are you aware you sleep with your eyes open," Lancelot said catching up with Larien.

Ignoring his comment Larien continued walking.

"What were you dreaming about? Because my name came out of those beautiful lips of yours," Lancelot said he could tell Larien wasn't paying attention to him.

Larien had been so lost in her own thoughts; she hadn't realized what Lancelot had said, she looked over at Lancelot continuing to walk. "What?"

"Dreaming about me?" Lancelot said with an almost cheesy smile.

Shaking her head, Larien was embarrassed, but would never admit to it, "I think what goes on in my dream is none of your business!" Larien let out an angry sigh, still walking in the direction she hoped Meldiron was.

Lancelot went to say something more, but then he realized they were headed deeper into the forest and leaving the camp. "Where are we going?" he asked.

"_We_ are not going anywhere, _I_ am. You may go back doing whatever you were doing." Larien looked over at the man and could see he wanted to say something, probably about the forest being an unsafe place, "I can take care of myself, if you are worried about me being out there alone. And I will come back."

"See the thing is I am doing what I am suppose to be doing," he had a smirk on his face.

Larien glared at him, "What?"

He let out a small laugh, "I have been given orders to make sure you don't do anything, such as running off, which it looks like you are trying to do again. And I don't think Arthur trust you, after the whole thing earlier today." But he had to emit he didn't mind following these orders.

"Well, as I said before I planned on coming back and besides, if I would have wanted to run off I would have already done so," Larien said with a sly smile. Lancelot went to say something else, but Lairen quickly hushed him, because she had a feeling her horse was nearby.

They walked for a few more minutes in silence and then Larien saw him. The black stallion was just a few yards in front of them grazing on grass. Larien smiled to herself and then took off towards Meldiron.

Standing there for a moment Lancelot then took off after Larien.

A big smile covered Larien's face as she reached her horse, her friend, "I thought it was you," she petted Meldiron and the horse snorted in response.

Lancelot caught up a few moments later, breathing heavily, "A horse is why we are out?" he walked up and stood next to Larien looking at the horse.

Looking over at Lancelot, Larien still had a smile on her face, "Not just any horse, my horse."

He looked at Larien with a questioning look on his face, "How did you know the horse was out here?"

"A rider and their horse have a connection. Some of course are stronger than other," Larien looked to see what was attached to Meldiron's saddle, things that were and weren't there when she last saw him. "You probably have a connection with your horse; you might not even realize it. Or maybe that just might be where I am from. Here you might have your own ideas about these things." Larien glanced over at Lancelot, he was staring at Meldiron.

Petting the horse Lancelot looked over at Larien, "My people believe after a warrior dies they come back as a horse, so they can protect their rider."

"I can see why it could be true," Larien pulled out her bow from Meldiron's saddle, "Strange." She study the bow to make sure it really was her bow.

"What is strange," Lancelot look over to see what Larien had in her hands, nothing looked strange about the bow.

Larien looked over at Lancelot, "This," Larien said referring to the bow in her hands, "was not on Meldiron's saddle when I last saw him." She brushed her fingers over the end of her arrows.

Anger flared up inside her as she grabbed Meldiron's reigns heading back towards the camp. Lancelot followed close behind.

Lancelot could see Larien's mood had quickly changed, but he wasn't sure why. He decided it was best to saying nothing to the woman.

Quickly turning towards Lancelot, Larien glared at the night, "Knight why do you persist to follow me around! I have already told you, I don't plan on trying to run off again. So please quit following me around!" Larien stormed off.

_Tress appeared into view and Larien realized she was somewhere in the forest near Rivendell. "Lord Elrond!"Larien yelled hoping the Lord of Rivendell would show himself so she could give him a piece of her mind. "Elrond!"_

"_I am right here, Larien no need to yell."_

_Larien spun around to find Elrond standing there. Folding her arms over her chest Larien had an enraged look on her face. "Why do this to me! Why? And you send Meldiron back with my weapons and supplies. I cannot believe you!" _

_Elrond went to say something, but he was cut off by Larien, "No! I am done here." She turned to walk away, but then turned back to look at the Lord, "And Lord Elrond, I am not staying in this place! I will return to Middle Earth whether you approve or not!"_

_The forest faded into black._

Larien woke still fuming. Why Lord Elrond wanted here she couldn't figure out and it is what bothered her most. She didn't want to stay here in this land where death and sadness seemed everywhere. There was nothing here for her, her family, friends, and Legolas. A smile came to Larien's lips, they were only friends, but at times she could tell there was something more between them. Larien knew she couldn't stay and Lord Elrond wasn't keeping her here.

Standing up Larien glanced around seeing most were sleeping and the few others were keeping watch. She needed to find something to take her mind off of her anger towards Lord Elrond. Seeing Dagonet, the knight who had cared for her and the two others, she walked over to him. Larien could see he was caring for the boy, "how is he faring?" she asked crouching down to look the boy over.

Dagonet looked up at Larien surprised to see her there, "I can't seem to get his temper down. If his temper will break, he will get better." He looked down at the sleeping child with concern in his eyes.

"I believe I have something that will help." Larien stood up and walked to get something about of Meldiron's sable bag. Larien quickly returned holding a small leather bag in her hand. "Hold out your hand," Dagonet held out his hand, "Now when Lucan wakes mix this," Larien put some leaves in his hand, "in some hot water and let him drink it. The fever should break in a few hours."

"Thanks you for this," Dagonet said closing his hand around the leaves.

Smiling Larien stood up and excused herself. She needed to see if Lancelot was awake, Larien wanted to apologize for her temper and outburst. Scanning the area, Larien quickly spotted him. He caught her eyes, but quickly looked away he was angry with her and had every reason to be.

Grabbing her cloak, Larien placed it around her shoulders and then walked over to Lancelot. He wouldn't look up at her as she approached. Larien understood, she had told him to leave her alone. "Lancelot," she went to say more, but Lancelot cut her off.

"I am leaving you alone, what more do you want," the tone in his voice made Larien wince and there seem to be irritation in his eyes.

Biting her lip, Larien debated on what to say, "I came to apologize. I was angry, but not with you. You were there and I went off on you, again I am sorry."

Inwardly Lancelot smiled to himself, he was glad to hear Larien wasn't angry with him, he liked her company. "I would have thought you would have been happy finding your horse. It was surprising to see you angry so quickly."

Larien let out frustrated laugh, "I was quite happy to see Meldiron, it is how we got here and who sent us that I was angry with." She pulled her cloak tighter around her; she was starting to get angry once more.

"Do you know why you were sent here?" Lancelot could tell there was something more to this woman, but there seem to be something she was hiding.

Larien looked at Lancelot wondering if she wanted to tell him. Part of her did, feeling like she could trust him, but the other part feared what he might say to his commander if he heard her story. "If I told you, I think you might find it crazy or unbelievable."

"Well I believe there is more to you than meets the eye, I will listen to what you have to say without judgment. And I have just started my watch so I have time." Lancelot said wanting to hear what the woman had to say.

She eyed Lancelot wondering if he meant what he said, "Well I wouldn't want to keep you from your duty," Larien turned to walk away.

"I think you and I could keep a good watch. Especially since you saw the Saxon in the woods before I did." Lancelot had a small smirk on his face and he was patting the spot next to him with his hand.

Walking over to the spot Larien sat down, "I will tell you, but if you don't keep you word, you will wish you had." Getting herself settled Larien debated on where to start. Taking a deep breath Larien began, "I probably should tell you first I am not from this realm, but another called Middle Earth. And I am not of the human race, but another I am an elf." Larien paused seeing he odd look on Lancelot's face. "See this is why I didn't want to tell you." She went to get up.

Lancelot pulled her back down wanting to her stay, "No, please don't go. I have never heard of an elf before, which is why I was making a face." He still had his hand on Larien's arm and let it go.

"Yes, I would have thought you have never heard of elves before, but where I left off. But first may I ask you how old you think I am?" Larien looked at Lancelot curiously.

Looking her over Lancelot wondered why he was asking this question, "Not a day over twenty, I believe."

Letting out a laugh, Larien had a small twinkle in her eyes, "No, I am much older, in fact I am about 2396 years of age, but I am young for my people. Elves are immortal." Lancelot had a dumbfounded look on his face. "You might not believe it, but you will just have to trust me. The only way we can die is if we are killed on the battle or if," Larien trailed off as memories came flooding, Hérion, the battle, and the events which happened afterwards. Her chest began to tighten and tears began to roll down her cheeks. "I am sorry I can't do this anymore," Larien got up and started to walk away.

Lancelot stood up and walked after Larien, confused at why she was acting this way. Quickly catching up with her, he grabbed Larien and spun her around. She looked up at him tears still falling from her eyes. Studying her, he could see the sorrow and pain in her eyes. Lancelot then pulled her closer and wrapped his arms and let Larien cry into his chest.

Looking up at Lancelot, Larien pulled away from his chest slightly, "The only other way an elf can die is by fading from a broken heart. I nearly did, because the elf I was to marry died in battle and I blamed myself. I'm a healer I should have been able to save him." Lancelot wiped away the tears from her cheeks and Larien pulled away feeling weird about him seeing her like this. "I am sorry. I shouldn't have acted like that," and she walked away.

"Lancelot, what was that all about?" Lancelot winced when he heard a voice from behind him.

* * *

I know I am mean for stopping the chapter here, but I could help myself.


	7. Ch 7: A Dream, A Memory

**The Life One Must Choose**

I don't own anything related to King Arthur or Lord of the Rings. Only what I have created is mine.

Finally. I have to say I am really sorry for taking SO long to update this, but school kept me so busy this year it's a little crazy. But summer is here so hopefully more updates. I hope you enjoy this chapter. And as alway let me know what you think!

* * *

**Chapter 7 - A Dream. A Memory.**

Unwillingly Lancelot turned around to faced Arthur. He was conflicted about staying. Half of him want to chase after Larien, but the other half of him knew he needed to stay and talk with Arthur who at that moment was just standing there staring at him. Lancelot felt like he was a little kid again caught stealing apples.

Arthur hadn't said anything yet, he was standing there expecting Lancelot to say something. At least that was the way it appeared to Lancelot. "I...it was..." Lancelot looked down at the ground. 'No, stealing apple wasn't it, I feel as if I've stolen the neighbor's horse again.' Lancelot thought to himself, shaking off the memory of the beating his father had given him after Lancelot had returned the horse.

There was a smirk on Arthur's face, "Lancelot, I don't think I've ever know you to be at loss of words." Arthur only smiled at his trusted friend. "I didn't come over here to question what you were doing, but only to remind you that you are taking second watch." Lancelot only nodded and swallowed hard. "Go after her Lancelot," was all Arthur said before he turned and walked toward where Galahad sat.

* * *

Larien sat in the carriage pulling her hair in a braid after she had changed into something more comfortable then the dress she had been wearing. She had never been one for dresses. Moving in a dress for Larien was much for difficult then moving in a pant or leggings. But some of her dislike for dresses probably came from the fact that she was raised by her two brothers. She had had feminine influences in her life, but her brothers had been the biggest influences. They were the ones who taught her how fight with a sword, to use a bow and arrows and many other things she probably shouldn't have learned. But once they realized Larien had the ability of healing they knew their sister needed the proper training and that was when she came under the watch full eye of Lord Elrond. Larien frowned in disgust at the thought of Lord Elrond and finished braiding her hair.

'How could he want to keep me here?' Larien thought to herself. 'This place is horrible,' she could feel it all around her. There was very little happiness here and what little there was seems to be hard to find. 'Briton was so much different then Rivendell how could Lord Elrond ever see me wanting to stay here,' she thought closing her eyes and letting her thought wonder.

_Larien could see the trees of Rivendell russelling in the wind and hear the river near by. A smile came over Larien's face as the wind blew past, sending some of her hair into the air. She threw her hands into the air and spun in circles for a moment, laughing. Larien quickly came to a stop, realizing that it wasn't real. It was what her mind was making of it._

_Someone gently grabbed her hand and turned her towards them. Larien lost her breath as she came face to face with Hérion._

_"Hérion," Larien brought hand up and placed it on his face and just stared at him. "You're here," was all Larien could bring herself to say._

_Hérion smiled his infamous smile that could make anyone weak in the knees, "Of course I am. You wanted me here." He gently pulled Larien's hand from his cheek and with his other hand he pushed the hair out of her face. Then Hérion kissed her slowly._

_Larien let herself get lost in his kisses. How she wished this was real and that Briton was all just a dream._

_Pulling away smiling, Larien grabbed Hérion hand and walked over to a tree and sat down. He sat down next to her, both backs against a tree. She didn't want to talk about Briton or the mess she was now in or how angry she was with Lord Elrond. No, all Larien wanted to do was sit and enjoy the moment while it lasted._

_Larien wasn't sure how long they had been sitting there, but suddenly something felt out of place, even wrong. She sat up and looked up at Hérion with a puzzled look on her face. Then there was a tug on her hair._

A scream of pain escaped Larien's lips as she was woke from her dream and to the realization that she was being pulled out of the carriage by her braid. She fell face first out of the carriage, catching herself with her hands and knees. Without a moment to figure out what was going on Larien was yanked from the ground by her braid once more. Letting out a curse in elvish as the man who had been pulling Larien's braid brought a blade to her throat.

Looking around Larien tried to figure out what was going on, but she saw nothing in front of her, but from behind her she could hear someone yelling and the sound of fighting. 'Had I really fallen sleep? Why didn't I wake when all of this started?' Larien thought, she knew she should have heard something.

"Your not going to be able to put a spell on us now, witch," exclaimed the man as he pushed on the blade a little bit harder on her throat, breaking the skin. Larien could feel blood starting to run down her neck.

"What makes you think you aren't already under my spell?" Larien said disgustedly, but she used this only to distract the man as she tried to figure out what she was going to do to get out herself out of this. She looked around there was a large tree branch right above them, and the knife which was hidden in her boot.

"I suggest you let the lady go," a voice said from behind them.

Keeping the knife at Larien's neck the Roman man turned around, to find Gawain pointing a sword at him. "And what if I don't are you going to kill me?" the Roman man said in a mocking tone.

Larien felt the blade move away from her neck just enough for her to slip out from under it. And she did just that. Turning her head to the side she held her breath. Larien felt the blade cut her cheek as she moved, but it didn't stop her.

As soon as she was out of the blades reach she threw her elbow back into the man's stomach and grabbed the knife in her boot with the other hand.

The man grunted in pain and tried to grab Larien as just jumped out of his way.

Larien was now standing next to Gawain with her knife pointed at the Roman man. Gawain was staring at her in disbelief and she could feel his eyes on her, but Larien kept her eyes on the Roman man in front of them.

"You moved so swiftly. I've never seen the likes," Gawain stated still staring at Larien.

"That is something we can discuss later. Now we must deal with him," Larien said never talking her eyes off the Roman man, she only nodded towards him.

"Now, you have a choice. Put down your weapon or you can die where you stand." Gawain said turning his attention back to the Roman man.

The Roman stood there for a moment trying to decide if it was worth losing his life. He looked at Gawain and Larien then let the blade in his hand fall to the ground. For a moment both Gawain and Larien stood there making sure the Roman man was going to do anything. Then Gawain walked over and picked the man's blade up and Larien watch the Roman man carefully to make sure he wasn't going to doing that he would regret.

"Let's go find your other friends," Gawain said pointing his sword and the Roman's blade at the Roman. Larien followed the men, keeping her knife out just in case it was needed. Bring her hand up she wiped the blood from her cheek and neck.

Within a moment they found the other Knights who had their weapons out and the Roman's standing there with their weapon laying on the forest floor. The Roman's leader, Marius was dead on the ground with an arrow sticking out of him.

A small smile crept over Larien's face when she saw him lying there. The man deserved death for all the death and pain he had caused. Larien winced at the memories of him beating her.

_"You stupid witch!" the man's fat hand hit Larien hard across the face. Larien eye's became watery from the blow. Bring her hand up to her cheek, she could feel the heat coming from where the man had hit her. "If you just repent and tell me what I want to know then your life will become much easier for you!"_

_Larien could hear the anger in the man's voice, but she could understand what he was saying. This human language was something much different then the human languages of Middle Earth. She just stared at him knowing it would only anger him more, but what could she do? Speaking in her elvish tongue only seemed to anger him more, so she decided in was best to say nothing at all._

_"Bring me the whip, I'm going to show her what her silence will only bring her more pain," Marius said to the other man standing in the small room._

"Larien," Someone had said her name and there was a hand on her shoulder.

Shaking her head, Larien looked to see it was Lancelot's hand on her shoulder. She could see the hint of worry in his eyes, but he quickly masked it.

"Where did you go?" Lancelot asked his hand still on her shoulder.

She just started at the knight, still lost in her own thoughts. "Do you know what he did to me down there." Tears started to well up in Larien's eyes. "He beat me. Asked me question I couldn't answered even if I wanted to." Larien looked over Lancelot's shoulder at Marius' dead body. Looking back up at Lancelot, "You, humans are so cruel to one another. You think you need to kill to get what you want," Larien paused for a moment and just started at Lancelot. "Why is that?" she pushed Lancelot's hands away and backed away from Lancelot. She looked down at the ground unsure of what to do with herself.

"You're bleeding." Lancelot said approaching Larien. He brought up his hand to Larien's neck, but Larien took a step back from his hand and looked up at Lancelot with stern look in her eyes.

"I'll be fine. The cuts have already started to clot," Larien brought up her hand to cover the cut on her neck.

"Lancelot," Arthur said from behind Lancelot.

Lancelot turned to look at Arthur and motioned for Lancelot to follow him. When Lancelot turned to say something to Larien she was gone.


End file.
